Karma
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: Who the hell does he think he is? First he cheats on her and breakes up with her. Now he thinks he can get her back because his new girl cheated? Oh, hell no. We're gonna send this boy the message loud and clear! warning! Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura please! Just let me-"

"No! Just stay away from me!"

Haruno Sakura was running away. Now, if you know Haruno Sakura, even if it's for a very short time, Than you'd know that she never runs away from anything dangerous, of anything in general for that matter. There is only one way to get her away from something dangerous, and it's against her will. There's one condition in which she'll run away of her own free will. Like she is now for instance.

"Sakura!"

"What part of stay the hell away from me do you not understand?!"

"Sakura I-"

"Don't you Sakura me! First you cheated on me with Ino! Then you brake up with me for Ino! And when I begged you to stay with me what did you do?"

"Sakura-"

"You freakin slap me that's what! And to top it off you call me annoying and worthless!"

"Sakura I-"

"And now you want to talk to me!? Hell no! That does not work with me!"

The way to get her away from something, you'd have to knock her out, which you'd have to very smart and stealthy (even a word?) to do. Unless of course you want to be sent back a good 30 feet from the battle field.

"And then what do you do? You lock me out with my stuff still inside, some of which you let the Pig take I might add, and expect me to talk to again and act as if nothing happened?"

The condition however, has a greater chance of happening instead of the way to get her away unconscious. Even though it's still pretty small. She'll only…

"Stay away!"

Run away from a certain danger…

"Sakura please wait!"

The danger that…

"Finally! Home Free!"

Comes in the form of…

"Sakura! Wait!"

SLAM!

a cheating ex-boyfriend who wants you back after you catch him in bed with your best friend.

**Hey guys it's me again. I know I haven't updated my first story yet but my report card got sent out before I could get to it. You could probably guess the rest. Anyway, this is my new songfic. It's from Alicia Keys's "Karma". Want to know what happened to sakura and what she's going to do about it? Well you just have to wait until I finish the next chapter!**

**Sasuke fans, unless you want to see Sasuke gettin kicked to the curb, don't read.**

**Review please!**


	2. Enough is Enough

"Sakura-"

"Go Home!"

"What is he a stalker now?" Inner Sakura asked sarcastically

"No kidding…"

Sakura had finally made it to her apartment and got inside right before he got to her door.

"Sakura please! Ino was a mistake. I lo-"

"Love me? Please Sasuke. I'm not stupid. You just wanted to use me to revive your clan right?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the pounding on her door stopped. She knew then that she had gotten her answer.

"You mean you knew?"

"That's right. I knew the whole damn time, from the moment you asked me out. But I thought 'Hey maybe if he gets to know me as I am now and not still think of me as the 12 year old fan girl that I used to be, then maybe he might start to like me.'

"S-Sakura…"

"What? Nothing to say now that you know that I knew the truth? And as for you saying that cheating with Ino was a mistake? It may have been for you, now that you don't have a fuckin baby maker anymore, but it saved me from being used for the rest of my life. And it helped me see how many years of my life I wasted, loving someone who couldn't love me back, but could find it ok to pretend and play with my heart."

"Sakura, I wasn't pretending-"

"No! I wasn't pretending! I never lied when I said that I loved you! You did!"

"Sa-"

"Just…leave"

It was after a few minutes that she heard him leave her door. And it was then, and only then, that she allowed herself to fully break down.

**Yo! This part of the story I wrote in school when I thought of it.**

**I'll tell you right now, that I'm just winging it **

**and writing when I think of something.**

**Some ideas come faster than others so I might now update**

**for a while, like my other 2 stories. Or I might get another report card…**

**Tell me what you think and review please!**

**Next chapter: Talent Show**

**Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones not cheering after Ino had finished. She was giving a seductive look to Sasuke. Sasuke, who was ignoring Ino completely, was giving a worried look at Sakura. Sakura, who was doing the same thing to Sasuke as he was to Ino, was glaring up at said blonde.**

**One look and you could tell that both Outer and Inner Sakura were pissed.**

"**No she didn't! No this trick ass bitch did not just do what I think she did!" Inner Sakura was ranting in her outer's head. Sakura wasn't doing much better, seeing as it was taking all of her will power to keep herself (and her inner) from whipping Ino's ass.**

"**This..." both Sakura's said, "means war."**

**What did Ino do? What will Sakura do? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	3. Avoiding the Stalker pt1

"3 weeks…" thought Sakura

"3 long, agonizing, avoiding cheating ex-boyfriend stalker weeks…" Inner Sakura corrected.

"Yep…"

Three weeks since Sakura told him off though her door, three weeks he's been trying to talk to her, and three weeks she's been barley able to avoid the fool.

_Flashback: Week one_

_Sakura looked outside her door._

"_Safe."_

_Next out the window._

"_Even safer"_

"_Yesterday was the day that I blew up at him…You don't think he'd try to talk to me again do you?"_

"_**How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Her inner asked frustrated.**_

"_**He was our first boyfriend…I don't know how ex's minds work about their ex-girlfriends!"**_

"_Good point..." Sakura agreed with her inner._

_Whatever, let's just go before Shishou kills us._

"_**Good luck."**_

"_Thanks. I have a feeling that I'll need it."_

"_**Me too"**_

_End of Flashback:_

"I had know idea how much I would need that luck too."

"**Neither of us did Saku-chan. Neither of us did**_."_

_Continue flashback:_

_OK… out of the door. No chakra signature near_

_Next, check the gates._

"_**Saku-chan, don't ya think you're putting a little too much thought into this?" **_

"_Nope. You know as well as I do that he goes after what he wants, and I don't know if he still wants to talk to me so I can't be sure."_

"_**Girl, you're just being paranoid-, if it's so much trouble to just walk to see Tsunade-sama, than why don't you just poof to her instead?"(Author's note: Don't know what to call the teleportation thing that they do so sue me!)**_

"_A waste of time, and chakra. Besides, what if he sees me on the way home, and tries to sneak up on me? You know that boy can run fast."_

" _**Whatever. Look, just jump the roofs until you get there. That way he won't see you, you see him first and can avoid him, and you can stop acting liked an overly cautious detective."**_

"_Oh duh, why didn't I think of that?"_

"_**Cause you were too busy being James Bond"**_

"_Quiet you…what?"_

"_**Oh, shit…" **_

"_What is it?" _

"_**OK. Really suggest you start running right now…"**_

"_What?"_

"_**Look up fool!"**_

_She did and guess what she saw?_

"…_Aw damn"_

_That's right! Cheater man walkin towards her._

"_Sakura…please.I just want to talk."_

"_You know what? I'm gonna take your advice on that poofing thing."_

"_**Poof away sister, poof away before he gets us!!!" **_

"_**SAKU-**_

_**POOF!**_

_**End flashback**_

"_**I'll give cheater man his props though…he don't quit!"**_

"_True, but if he'd just keep his dick out of shit it's not supposed to be in he wouldn't be in this trouble!"_

"_**That's true too."**_

"_OK… let's get ready."_

"_**Yep…and please just poof to the office time! Please!"**_

"_Of course"_

**Sorry that took so long. I had a bit of a…family computer issue. And I had a writers' block. I'll tell ya'll right now that I have never had a boyfriend in my life. Yea Yea laugh all you want but I'm trying to get this ex thing down so if you have any advice, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to update again soon so please check and reveiew! **

**P.S. Note that this is part 1 meaning this isn't the full chapter and that it'll come back finished. **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT! AN

**Ladies (and guys if any are reading this story:unlikely…)**

**I need some advice. I'm not sure whether to make Sakura forgive him or to set her up with someone else. **

**Scince I'm not sure I thought that I'd take a vote.**

**I need all votes in by…the 7****th**** chapter. **

**Also, if you choose to have her set up with someone else then tell me who you want her to be set up with.**

**So review and vote please!!!**

…**Hell scince school is starting back up for most of us tomorrow, than everyone should have plenty of time to vote.(And please, do not say Orochimaru or Naruto. I like Naruto and all but I see him as more of a brother to him and Orochimaru…yeah…just look on my prfile and you'll know why…)**

**P.S. I am going to do a 100 songfic thing too. I already have 33 songs picked out, but of you have any songs you want me to do, than just tell me the name of it and the person who wrote it and I'll see what I can do.**

**P.S.S. I think I want to do a time travel fic too, but I'm not sure who to do it with…I want to do it with one of team seven (or mabey Hinata?)**

**but I'm not sure if I should do it or not. If you think I should then tell me and tell me who you want it with. Or with 2 people…that works 2.**

**Bye now!!**

**And don't forget to review!!!**

**Now bye!!!!!!! ******


	5. GOMENASAI

**To my beloved readers!!!**

**GOMENASAI for not updating for a while, but I got another note from school…**

**I'm sure you can tell the rest…**

**Plus, we have finals next week and it's been crazy.**

**But, no school for the next four days, and I'm almost finished with the next chapter, but I need your advice again to finish it.**

**SO PLEASEE FORGIVE ME:( :( :(**

**So far, I've seen votes for Sakura to end up with Sasuke, Kakashi, Garra, Neji, and Itachi. **

**Now I personally want her to go with either Shikamaru, or Neji, since I thought of how to fit Shika into their situation too.**

**But it's your choice.**

**So keep thinking of songs for me to do for my 100 songfics, and for this story as well. There is a reason that this story is called karma after all…**

**Can't say nothing else, otherwise you'll find out what happends.**

**Just so you know, Shika's coming into the story whether he gets Sakura or not, but I just wanted to know :Boyfriend or Brother?**

**I'll update hopefully by the end of this weekend, so be sure to keep checking.**


	6. Avoiding the stalker pt 2

"How the hell did I get into this?"

"**I blame you for this…"**

"How is this my fault?"

"**Cause you didn't ask Naruto who would be here!"**

"I didn't think he'd be here this time!"

"And that my dear Saku-Chan is why this is your fault."

"…"

"**Yeah you know I'm right. That's why you can't say nothin."**

"Shut up! I still don't see how this is my fault."

"**Fine then! Lets go over the evidence again shall we?"**

"Fine. We poofed to Shishou's office like YOU suggested for the last three weeks-"

"**And made it in the clear thank you very much!"**

"Until we got here today!"

"**Which was your fault! And which got us stuck! Besides, I told you he was behind us. We go to Shishou's office, Naruto was there and he had the look!"**

"He did not have the look!"

"**He had the look! He invites us in, LOCKS THE DOOR, and who else do we see in the office? Who the hell are we sitting across from right now?"**

"Uchiha…"

"**That's right! Cheater man! Peepin Tom!"**

"Inner-"

"**Old Mcdonald! Chester the Molester!"**

"INNER!"

"**What! I was on a roll girl!"**

"He's talking…"

"…**Fine. Lets here what he wants…"**

For those of you who weren't to pick up, as suggested by Inner and a near close call by Sasuke, Sakura poofed to and from Tsunade's office for three weeks straight. Everything was going good for her. She went on missions. Kept up with her training. She even jogged around the building and walked everywhere when he was on missions. It seemed that she could finally start to forget the heartache he left her.

It was still there of course. After all, not only had the boy she gave her heart to betrayed her, but it was with a girl she would've died for. Not of a lot of people would be as happy as she was after something like that, and she was still upset. But this is Sakura we're talking about. And being Sakura, she didn't want people worrying about her. Besides, as much as he hurt her before, more pain is to be expected.

Of course anyone else would've killed someone had they been left on a bench for rapists in the middle of the night by the guy you loved. Then to be stabbed in the arm and nearly killed by the same guy nearly 2 ½ years later. But Sakura's too nice for that…or she has more self control than most people **(A/N: Like me!...And my mama…And my sister…were violent people…)**. But some bad things happened as well during the last month that even she didn't notice

For one thing, Sasuke went into a bit of a depression after Sakura poofed away from him, and only two people noticed: Naruto and Tsunade. But unlike Tsunade, Naruto wouldn't leave Sasuke alone until he told him what was wrong. This started problem two: Naruto would see if he could help Sasuke find any chance of getting back with Sakura. The last, and most troublesome problem of all is that in the first week of poofing to her office, Tsunade noticed the, for lack of a better term, all around crappy job Sakura was trying to do in covering up her own depression. She also noticed Sasuke's depression, and being the protective mother figure to Sakura and Shizune that she is, she decided to investigate.

Tsunade didn't have to look far. All she had to do was go to the hospital and listen in on the nurses. And of course, she being a protective mother figure to her two daughters, was mad as hell. But she didn't want to add to Sakura's sadness by going to beat the crap outta Uchiha or Yamanaka. She'd just wait for Sakura to return to her normal self.

Unfortunately, instead of returning to her normal self, she unconsciously put on her "happy mask". That only made it worse. She's been at the mask on and off for the last two weeks and counting. The other thing Tsunade noticed is that she can't find Sakura anywhere when Sasuke's in the village. Now, Tsunade may be drunk half the time, but she isn't stupid. This was Sakura's way of avoiding the problem. But Sakura doesn't know that her problem is like a cut. If you leave it, it'll get infected and spread to other places, until you tend to it. And when you finally do tend to it, it'll be a lot more painful than if you would've just tended to it right away and would be close to fully healed by now. Since Sakura keeps her cut open, there's nothing wrong with helping her find the medicine is there?

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking so long. but we got our Quarter grades from school last Sunday. This was a lot worse than the last two letters that got sent home, even though I did pass all of my classes. Mi mama is making me wake up half an hour earlier ( aka 5:30 in the morning) to "study before school" and I am not a morning person at all. Unlike her, who gets up at 4:30 every morning because she wants to.**

**She also banned me from the computer because she thinks it's what's making my grades down. When it's just because I don't try very hard.**

**I'm not even supposed to be on right now. But luckily for me she;s sleeping.**

**I'll shut up now…**

**Read and review please! **


	7. ES MUR MUY IMPORTANTE!

ES MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE

Ladies (and guys…mabey?)

I have some news for each of my stories and one for all three of them.

AND scince I'm too lazey to do 4 separate letters, I'll just do one for all of them.

OK…

For the big announcement: I'M GOIN TO VEGAS FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS AND WON'T BE BACK TILL SUNDAY NIGHT! SO THIS MEANS THAT I CANT UPDATE EVERYTHING LIKE I PLANNED TO… ok…separate stories.

SAY OK: For those reading say ok ( BIG THANK YOU TO XxMiyakaxX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!), I'm going to try to update tonight scince I already started the chapter. But I can't make any changes scince I have to do my hair, pack, and clean, under order om my mother the neat freak.

KARMA: I haven't started the next chapter yet because I'm having another writers block, but I'm sure I'll think of something with a couple of hours in a plane.

SECRERTS AND CHANGES: I AM SO SORRY! I lost the book that had the storyboard in it and can't find it anywhere. And I don't want to redo it because it might not come out the way I want. So I haven't forgotten about the story if any of you think that.

Cater 2 U: Scince no one reviewed to this yet…there's mot much that I can say… but… I'll tell you at the bottom.

LAST THNG PEOPLE: FOR MY 100 SONG FICS, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM EACH SEPARATE STORIES FOR EACH COUPLE! That way I'll get reviews and not feel like a failure at writing. Also, I;m going to do a song fic for "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige, so check that out too. I even wrote a storyboard for the sequel!

That's all for now so Talk to you in five days 

XOXO CherryBlossom9470


	8. Release the pain a bit

"Sakura…" Naruto said hesitantly. Sakura slowly turned to her best friend, an emotionless mask on her face. But that didn't fool Naruto one bit. All he had to do was look into her expressive eyes and see all of the emotions she was trying (and failing miserably) to hide. Anger at Sasuke but for what she did not know (**A/N: Sorry! I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke dumped Sakura first or that he cheated on her with Ino**). He also saw a bit of resentment and anger towards him as well. 'Should've seen that comin' Naruto thought miserably. "Focus you three!" All three of them turned to see Tsunade looking at them with annoyance etched in her features. "Sorry Shishou…what is it you wanted is for again?" Sakura asked tiredly. Tsunade sighed. "I SAID that since certain teams seem to have resentment growing between them…"Tsunade stopped to make sure they were listening. "We are going to have a concert of some sorts." "Um…" Naruto looked confused. "How exactly is this going to help out teams?" "Because it's a way of letting out our feelings. Everyone looked at Sakura who had her head down, and her eyes closed. "What? Was I wrong Shishou?" Sakura said with her eyes still closed. "N-no you were right Sakura. It's just that you…never mind." "So anyway, Sakura's right, and since she's right, how about she give us an example of something that she feels." Tsunade suggested. This brought Sakura's emerald eyes to her honey brown ones. They looked at each other intently for what seemed to be hours until Sakura looked away with an uttered "fine…". Sakura took a deep breath and sang

**I hope the** ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way 

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never **again**

"Very good Sakura. Just like that you two…"Tsunade complimented Sakura while staring at her ex. Sasuke's eyes were down and his fists were clenched. Naruto looked a bit confused. "Ne Sakura-chan? How could you feel that way when the only boyfriend you had was teme, and he never cheated on you?" Naruto asked Sakura. She looked up at Naruto surprised, and then looked at Sasuke who looked away. Then she smirked. "Ooh I see…Naruto, Sasuke never told you why we broke up did he?" Naruto thought about it and shook his head. "Now that you mention it, no. He didn't."

"**Well that explains why he's helping Chester. He doesn't know what he did to us." **

'Inner…must you keep calling him that?"

"**Yes."**

"Why"

"**Were you not listening to the rest of what I called him the first time I said it?"**

'No I was trying to get you to shut up."

"**Chester the molester Sakura. Chester the molester."**

'oh…never mind'

Sakura met Naruto's gaze. "Well, since I was the one to do what Shishou was talking about, why don't you tell him what happened Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked emotionless again. Even her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe…I made a mistake."

**HI PEOPLES!! I am so so so so so so so… (30 so's later) so so so so so sorry for not updating. I had to get used to the 40 degree drop in weather in 2 hours, make up 4 tests, write a 10 page Autobiography, and my headphones broke. I need music to concentrate, and since I got grounded 3 day ago, it makes it hard to listen to music on the computer. Especially when your mom and step-dad's room is right above the computer room and can hear the music sometimes. I would've made it longer but I have to go do yard work in about 10 minutes. And another progress report is coming out and I already know I've got 2 D's already. So if I don't update by Wednesday, I probably won't update for a while. It depends on how much trouble I get into.**

**So, wish me luck and hope my mama doesn't try to kill me!! **


	9. Sorry again!

MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS

**MY B-E-A-UTIFUL READERS!**

**I regret to have to say that I won't be updating for a while, a month at the most. and by if some breakthrough I decide to, It will be on the weekends. I've found out a couple of days ago that I am in danger of failing math! My worst subject ever! So I'm going to try to get perfect on everything I can so I can pass the 9****th**** grade this year and be that much closer to graduating.**

**Please forgive me for being so careless this year. I promise to do better next year so I wont have to hold all of my stories.**

**Lots of love, Cherry9470!!**


	10. 4 story death note

………………………………………………………………**.**

**My Dear readers……………………………….**

**I have some bad news………………**

……………………**.**

……………………

**I can't update anymore stories after tomorrow…………**

**Not for a looooong time…………..**

**You see…..**

**My mother saw the last report card of the year……**

**Lets just say she wasn't happy…..**

**To make a five minute lecture short…**

**She said she's finished her job as a mother and I'm going to stay with my dad in Georgia until I graduate……….**

**In other words**

…**..3 years.**

**So unless I can find a library down there with the internet and WORD on it, I cant update… I'll try to update each story one more time before I leave. But there's kind of a shadow over me knowing that my mom doesn't think of me a daughter, but more as someone she can 'fire' because things didn't turn out the way she wanted…… But, at least my dad will support me with my goals though. I want to go to cooking school but my mom shot down the idea. My daddy is a lot more understanding, and supportive… So for each story… I'l write a note below:**

**Secrets and changes:I'm sorry I didn't update forever…especially when I just found the storyboard I lost.**

**Say OK: This was my favorite story to write. I have a lot in my story boad already written so I'll make hopefully a couple of chapters after the one I'm doing now.**

**Karma: Um…I didn't write a storyboard for this one because it was supposed to only be a oneshot, but I changed my mind at the last minute. so I'm thinking about making one now.**

**Emotions: For those of you who didn't notice, the second part of emotions was up for a while now, dut it's a NejiTen instead of a Saku? so just to let you know, I'll put up Hinata's tonight or tomorrow while my mom is at work.**

**So I'll update what I can and don't anyone forget about me…**

**-Cherry-chan**

**(I'll miss you Miyaka-chan, Cynchick, J-pop!) **


	11. I'm alive!

**I'M ALIVE IM ALIVE ALIVE BABY I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!:)**

**HELLO READER PEOPLES!!**

**I'M BACK BABY! I **

**AM BACK!!**

**IF YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE, LET ME TELL YOU.**

**MY NEW FAMILY HAS A COMPUTER, WITH THE INTERNET...BUT IT'S REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLY SLOW! AND THEY DON'T HAVE WORD. SO I WAS KIND'VE TICKED AT FIRST, SO I READ OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES. BUT THEN I REMEMBERED, THAT I ACCIDENTLY MADE AN EXTRA DOCUMENT W/O WORD ON IT, SO I DELETED MY DEATH NOTE, AND TYPED THIS NOTE TO SEE IF i CAN MAKE IT WORK, WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WILL!! YAY ME!!**

**BUT...with 11 people in the house and the internet being tied up to the phone line instead of it's own link like at my mom's house, it'll take some time to update...BUT LIMITED COMPUTER TIME IS BETTER THAN NO COMPUTER TIME. AND I'LL JUST STAY UP LATE AND UPDATE THEM WHILE THE OTHER TWO TEENAGERS AND 11 YEAR OLD BROTHER OF MINE IS SLEEP, SCINCE NO ONE GETS UP UNTIL NOON ON THE WEEKENDS ANYWAY!! also...i kindof left my Say OK storyboard at homeBUT I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!!**

**SO I'LL UPDATE ONE OF MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND...AND I SAW THIS REALLY CREEPY MOVIE CALLED "TAMARA" WHILE I WAS HERE AND I THOUGHT OF A STORY TOO!! I'LL PUT THE SUMMARY BELOW AND YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**"Sakura"**

**rated T**

**Sakux?**

**SasuIno**

**NejiTen**

**NaruHina**

**Sakura was a strange one. Unoticed. Uncared for. Her father has been weird towards her ever scince her mother left. The quarterback and the head cheerleader love to torment her and only two people seem to care. But when a prank ror revenge goes too fare and Sakura dies, what do the ones responsible do? They bury her that's what. They deciide not to "throw away their life for this loser", and agree never to talk about it again. Wait...who was that who just walked into class? There's no way that could be Sakura-they buried her last night, right? And she looks so hot now! What's going on...**


End file.
